Generally, in elevator control apparatus for group supervising a plurality of elevator cages, a microcomputer is employed to process large amounts of information and to perform arithmetic operations, thereby realizing a precise cage control.
Heretofore, such elevator control apparatus supervise a plurality of elevator cages based only on presently registered hall calls. That is, such apparatus do not anticipate future hall calls. Consequently, cage assignment may become irregular because of unanticipated future hall calls.
Furthermore, such elevator control apparatus perform supervisory and control operations based on an evaluation function which is predetermined. These supervisory and control operations encompass assignment and choice of elevator cages and they are implemented through fixed logic. Accordingly, the supervisory and control operations are difficult to adjust as passenger traffic volume in the building changes.